


Gifts

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Janitor Reader, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noct spoils his favorite janitor
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“I got you something.” Noct’s voice rings out in the other-wise empty bathrooms. 

_____________ finishes scrubbing the last toilet and flushes the now-blue water, backing out of the stall, turning around to blush at her prince. “What?” She shakes her head. “Highness—Noct—you don’t have to get me anything...” 

“But I wanted to,” says Noctis simply. He digs in his pants pocket and brings out a small black box. 

Her breath hitches as he brings out the box, and she numbly places the scrub brush back on her cleaning cart. “What...what is it?” 

“Just open it,” Noct says, smiling shyly. 

She gingerly takes the box and slides off the ribbon and opens the clamshell top. Her free hand flies to her mouth immediately as she shakes her head. 

The necklace is a simple diamond pendant, but of course, leave Noctis to do his own shopping—the central diamond is at least two carats, with smaller-cut stones around it. It shines brilliantly in the fluorescent light of the bathroom, and the cleaning girl is dumbstruck. 

“It’s too much, Noct, I can’t...” 

“Sure you can,” Noct purrs. He takes the box and sets it on top of the wrapped stack of brown paper napkins, fiddling with the white insert that’s displaying the necklace. He unwraps it and slides it around ______________’s bare neck, clasping it, letting his fingers linger. “Turn around, please.” 

The cleaning girl does as she’s bid, and finally manages to look at her prince again, red-faced and teary. 

“It looks beautiful on you,” Noctis says quietly. “Please wear it for me?” 

How can _____________ resist those pleading stormy blue eyes? She nods and turns to look in the wide mirror over the row of shiny sinks she’d finished cleaning a little while before Noct walked in. She gasps softly, watching herself get closer to the mirror until she’s right up against the counter. The stunning diamond pendant looks almost silly, juxtaposed against the drab and stained black canvas jumpsuit, but even the janitor’s uniform does little to dull its sparkle. 

“Do you like it?” Noct asks, coming up behind her and slipping his strong arms around her plush waist, resting his head on her shoulder. 

“It’s wonderful, Noct, I just...don’t want you to think that you have to do this kind of thing for me...” 

“I know, but like I said—I wanted to.” 

“People will talk.” 

“Let them talk.” Noctis shrugs. 

“Noct, I...” 

“I love you,” Noctis whispers as he kisses the small patch of skin between her ear and the collar of the jumpsuit. He can feel the thudding of her heart as he holds and squeezes her from behind. His own face is warm with the confession, but at this point, it feels so right to say. She’s been warming his bed for months now, and has been a grounding constant in the midst of turbulent royal life. Noctis couldn’t imagine dragging himself to the Citadel for training and meetings and not seeing her mopping the hallway or polishing the armor or looking for a sneaky way to empty the trash can in the council’s chambers while he's in there, bored out of his brain. 

“I love you so much,” she breathes back. “I...don’t know if...how long this can go on, but I’m so happy that I’ve gotten you as long as I have.” 

“Whaddaya mean?” Noctis mumbles into her skin, relishing the goosebumps against his lips. 

_____________ sniffs. “You’re a prince, Noctis. Aren’t you going to be forced into some arranged political marriage for the good of the country one day?” She shakes her head. “I’m kidding myself for thinking I could ever be yours forever.” 

Noctis kisses her neck again and squeezes her soft tummy. “Of course you’ll be mine forever. You’re from Accordo, right? You and your family? If I marry an immigrant, that would be like, the ultimate ‘prince of the people’ move, wouldn’t it?” 

She snorts. “Y’know, I...didn’t think about that. You’re pretty smart for a prince.” 

Noctis laughs against her warm skin. “Gee, thanks.” 

When Ignis gets the bill for Noct’s monthly credit card purchases, he sighs at the random luxury jewelry store line item, shakes his head fondly, and cuts a check from the royal bank account. And years later, when he sees a ring bought from the same store, he phones Regis and tells him the happy news. 


End file.
